Xylella fastidiosa (Xf) is a xylem limited bacterium that dwells in a wide array of plant species and the foregut of certain xylem feeding insects. The insects serve to transport Xf from plant to plant when feeding. Xf does not harm its host insect and most plant hosts are not harmed by Xf. However certain plant species are susceptible to strains of Xf and disease can occur.